


What remains in the end

by TwoWorldsChild



Series: Pieces of Stardust [3]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Jim´s birthday, M/M, Romance, another try in this fandom, just a moment aboard the Enterprise, my favourite villain, shot, some sort of tribute for the 50´ anniversary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-16 00:49:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7245553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwoWorldsChild/pseuds/TwoWorldsChild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim´s birthday..the Enterprise...Khan...just a moment aboard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What remains in the end

**Author's Note:**

> I´m not a native speaker, but I try my best... :)

* * *

 

 

_**“I know not all that may be coming, but be it what it will, I'll go to it laughing.”** _

_**Melville – Moby Dick** _

 

 

Today was _the_ day.

And although his crew would not touch the subject, he can´t nevertheless skip the feeling, that all eyes were directed upon him and he had a premonition what went on in their heads. And the hours crept, nothing happened, not even a single Bird of Prey showed up. And the tension in the air was almost physically, he felt transported suddenly light years into the past. How the day of his birth floated every year as Damocles sword above his head, reminded him relentlessly to the fact, that it also was the death day of his father.

And, nevertheless, something _was_ different this year.

It was the first time that somebody would wait until the end of this frightfully long day for him. Somebody who would just see him.

 _Not_ George´s son.

 _Not_ an survivor of Tarsus IV.

 _Not_ the Captain of this ship.

Just Jim.

And this knowledge lets him hurry to his quarters. To hold this beautiful man again in his arms, for whose freedom he would have sacrificed almost everything.

And with a bright smile he overstepped the threshold.

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to BotanyCameos for the idea to write more or a series... :)


End file.
